Love Is Blind
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: Zero had thought Yuuki and him would be together forever, that is, until Yuuki found her soulmate. Soulmate color au, oneshot


Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

 **Love Is Blind**

Zero's hands trembled as he clutched the glass bottle of alcohol, ' _Why? Why would Yuuki leave him?'_ Zero blinked rapidly as tears fell from his eyes. He sloppily drank the rest of the bottle, spilling half of it, Zero slammed back on the table, ' _Just because she found her soulmate? She left him for colors?'_ his eyes burned with angry tears, his chest squeezed tightly.

He bit his cheek to hold back a sob, ' _Why couldn't he have been good enough?'_ Zero clumsy knocked over three empty bottles while grabbing another full one.

His hand shook as he stared down at the alcohol in his hand, Zero glared fiercely as if his cheeks were not streaked with tears that were still flowing. ' _Yuuki was with Kuran this very moment, both probably clutching each other while gazing in wonder at a color filled world'._

Zero looked up, his eyes swept over the dull gray colored room, and his heart ached with painful longing. ' _He and Yuuki had always talked about what it would be like when they found their soulmates, together, wondering what color would look like'_ Zero opened the bottle and took a drink.

Another wave of grief flowed through him, ' _She hadn't even had the courage to look at him, she had just muttered goodbye then gathered her things and left'_ his fist clenched tightly, finger nails dug into his skin.

' _He shouldn't have confessed'_ the bottle slipped through Zero's fingers and shattered on the floor, he buried his face into his hands and wept.

 _'It hurt, it hurt so much. He wished he couldn't feel, he wished someone would just carve out his heart and make ache stop'_ his chest felt like a blade dug in with every breath. ' _He_ _ **hated**_ _colors. He never wanted to see them!'._

Zero covered his mouth, unable to stop the loud sobs, "Yuuki, Yuuki.." he whimpered, ' _why would you leave me? Please, please.. tell me what you want. I'll do it . I'll be good enough..'_ "Give me a chance" he whispered

Zero wiped slowly at his eyes, hesitated for moment then reached for a new bottle. He held it against his heart, ' _Alcohol could make the pain stop, even if just for tonight'_ he popped the cap of and brought the bottle to his lips.

The liquid flowed down his throat and he wiped his mouth. ' _Life had been fine before Kuran showed up… Yuuki had always yearned to find her soulmate. But Zero hadn't cared, with Yuuki he didn't need anything else'_

Zero laid his head on the table ' _Did soulmates truly matter that much? Was Kuran better for Yuuki because he was her soulmate?'_ Zero's heart throbbed and a tear made its way down his cheek, ' _That wasn't fair, he had been with her longer. He loved her longer_ ' Zero was crying again ' _It wasn't his fault Yuuki and him weren't soulmates'_

He closed his eyes, unable to bear looking at the gray blurry world. ' _He didn't want a soulmate. He wanted_ _Yuuki_ ' Zero's hand clutched his chest, silently pleading the pain to leave ' _He hated it, he hated that fate somehow decided that he was never meant to have Yuuki, she was never meant to love him_ , _a-and_ _he_ _was never meant to love her_ '

Zero's head pounded with pain, ' _Was it selfish of him to love her while there was someone out there perfect for him? Waiting for him? Was it selfish to not want them and adore Yuuki in vain? Was he selfish to love Yuuki? Or was there no one for him, was he one of those few loveless people in the world? The people that were made for no one'_

' _Zero wouldn't blame Yuuki for leaving with Kuran, he couldn't, because… fate decided they were .. perfect for each other. And now- now they lived with bright, seeping color, because they finally found each other'_

Somehow, Zero still managed to feel a sliver of sad amusement,' _Their- no, his apartment would look small without Yuuki's cluttering_ ' he tightly squeezed the bottle in his hand, _'He had never cared for cleaning her crap up anyway, that was Kuran's job now'_

The glass bottle broke, leaving Zero's hand hand dripping with blood, he opened his eyes with a shocked gasp, and stared at his bleeding hand. ' _He had heard that blood was red_ ,' Zero closed his eyes and gave a hollow chuckle ' _To bad he didn't know what red looked like_ '

After what seemed like ages, Zero opened his eyes slowly, they were red, wet and full of sorrowful regret. "I never cared that I wouldn't see color" he whispered "I didn't need color… if I could look at you Yuuki"

* * *

 **I've been reading a lot of soulmate au fanfics recently so I had to write something x3 it's a short oneshot but I needed to get it out of my system ^^**

 **encase you didn't know, the color soulmate au is were people only see in black and white until they find their soulmate and then they can only see colors while touching their soulmate.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please review :) reviews are wonderful**


End file.
